


The Magic of chocolate

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Aiba convinced Nino to help him with making chocolate for Sho for Valentine's. However, they end up with too much chocolate...maybe Nino can give it to someone?





	The Magic of chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously wrote this for Valentine's Day... someone whished for SakurAiba and OhMiya. Also, there was no beta-reader.

„Please, Nino-chan!“, Aiba sing-sanged and gave Nino one of his best puppy eyes look.  
“I told you I don't have time for it and you can totally do it on your own”, Nino gave back and tried to avoid looking into Aiba's big eyes.  
“I cannot do it on my own”, Aiba replied, looking really desperate. “I really need you to help me, because if you don't come, I cannot make it for Sho-chan and how would it look like if I don't have something for my boyfriend on Valentine's? Sho always says that it's not necessary, but he always looks so happy when I give something to him. I cannot imagine the sad look on his face when I open the door empty-handed...”  
“Okay! Okay, I'll help you”, Nino gave in. He couldn't endure Aiba's desperate face any longer, although he knew that half of it was just acting. However, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to get out of his flat once in a while and spend some time with his best friend.  
He quickly dodged away Aiba's long arms, avoiding being pressed onto the tall member's chest. Aiba pouted, but let it go, beaming happily at Nino, whose heart felt lighter seeing his friend smiling like that. Aiba was sometimes hard to handle, but he was glad to be his best friend and although he sometimes said it, he would never change him with anyone else.  
“Would it be okay to meet on the 14th after lunch?”, Aiba inquired and Nino nodded. It wasn't as if he had something special planned on this day. Actually, he didn't like Valentine. The reason was, that he was single and therefore it was annoying to see all those lovey-dovey pairings preparing for it. Maybe he had to admit that he was just jealous, because others had someone to take care of and he didn't. Well, there was someone he really liked, but...  
“Nino, are you listening?”, Aiba interrupted his thoughts and Nino nodded quickly.  
“So what do you think then? Shall I go for coffee or rather for caramel for Sho?”  
“I'd say coffee!” The said man had just entered the room. “What is it about?”, the newscaster asked.  
Aiba shot up from his seat, running towards Sho. He gave him a kiss, trying to distract him and by the way Sho wrapped his arms around Aiba's waist, it was clear that he had reached his aim.  
Nino grinned and took one of the magazines lying on the table. He was not needed anymore, but he wasn't mad at Aiba for losing his interest into him as soon as Sho entered as it just showed that those two were still attracted to each other, even after being a couple for over four years now.

“You can come in now!” Aiba's head appeared in the doorframe. Sho had just left the house for his work at News Zero and Aiba had made Nino wait outside, so that Sho wouldn't get suspicious. Nino wasn't quite sure if he should be amused or angry that Aiba had made him wait outside for a full hour, but he came to the conclusion that it was rather cute of Aiba to try everything to keep his plan a secret. It must be great to be in love with your partner to that extend, knowing, that he will love you as much as you do.  
Again, Nino felt that sting in his heart. He was always acting so cold and self-confident, but he also wanted to have somebody he could lean on after a bad day, knowing the other person would support him no matter what...  
“With which one are we going to start?”, Nino heard Aiba asking and decided to rather listen to his friend before he would start to make plans that were usually either dangerous or deemed to fail, so he let his eyes run over the kitchen table for dangerous objects or ingredients. When he couldn't find anything potentially dangerous, he nodded satisfied and turned to Aiba.  
“Didn't Sho said he likes things with coffee? We should start with that...”  
“Yes”, Aiba said. “So I just searched for recipes with coffee or coffee liquor”, he explained.  
Nino grinned. That was really like Aiba and again, Nino felt his heart cramping, because he would have loved to have someone who put so much thoughts into his presents. However, Nino didn't had the time to weep in his depressing thoughts because Aiba kept him very busy.  
Around three hours later, they had four different sorts of chocolate. They had used little forms like hearts and flowers, but also penguins as Sho liked them a lot. For now, they had put them into the fridge so that they had the chance to turn from liquid into solid chocolate.  
While Nino was doing the washing-up, Aiba was drying the kitchen supplies and put them into the cupboards.  
“Ne, Neen, say”, Aiba began and Nino looked up. “Isn't there anyone you want to give chocolate today?”  
Nino tried to keep his face emotionless. “Why do you ask?”  
“Because we made way too much chocolate, so I thought that I could give you half of them, but then I remembered that you're not such a chocolate fan. Maybe you can give them to someone?”, Aiba explained, smiling friendly at Nino.  
“That's really sweet of you”, Nino replied. “But there is no need to give me some too. You can keep them all”  
“But...”, Aiba began to discuss.  
“Really, I don't want them!”, Nino said determined and Aiba decided to let it go.  
When the kitchen was in an acceptable state, they decided to take a look at their chocolate and indeed, it became solid. They tasted each sort and praised each other for the good taste.  
“Now we only need to pack them into the box”, Aiba said and went to bring some heart shaped boxes.  
“They're really cute”, Nino admired them and helped Aiba packing the chocolate into them and wrapping a white ribbon with red hearts on it around the boxes. They looked very lovable and Nino was sure that Sho would like them.  
“He must be back soon”, Aiba said with a glance at the clock and indeed, over four hours had passed since Sho had went to to work and filming news does not take that much time.  
“I'll go to the toilet and then head home”, Nino informed Aiba, who just nodded and decorated the boxes with little hearts.  
When Nino came out of the bathroom, he was nearly knocked over by Aiba who shoved his jacket into his hands.  
“Sho-chan just came home. He's parking the car”, he said and it was enough explanation for Nino.  
“I'll take the back door”, he decided and took the jacket from Aiba's hands.  
“Thanks for your help. I'll thank you properly with a meal next week”, the tall man smiled and opened the door.  
“It was fun!”, Nino admitted and smiled. It really had been fun to make chocolate and more over to do it with Aiba.  
“Here, take this with you”, Aiba said and shoved a box with hearts into Nino's hands. “I'm sure you can use it today”, he winked before he closed the door in front of Nino's nose.

Seconds later, Nino could hear him greeting Sho who had just entered through the front door. Nino opened the box and saw that Aiba had put some of their self-made chocolate into it. He shook his head. He had told Aiba that he didn't want to have it, but, as always, he had been ignored. Now he had a box full of chocolate that he was not going to eat, as he barely ate such sweet things.  
Actually, it was a shame that nobody was going to eat it as they had put a lot of work into making them. Maybe he could bring it to him as he liked chocolate a lot... He could explain him how he ended up with this chocolate as he didn't want him to get the wrong ideas. Also, he was dying to see him and this was a good excuse to pop up in front of his door at 7pm.

“Nino!”, he was greeted by the small man.  
“Oh-chan, is it okay for me to come in?”. Nino asked shyly, wondering why on earth he didn't went home instead, forgetting about this stupid chocolate.  
“Sure”, Ohno smiled and indicated Nino to come in. He reached out for Nino's jacket to hang it on the wardrobe when right at this moment, Nino's mobile phone started to ring.  
“It's my manager, I need to take it”, Nino excused himself.  
“Sure, go ahead”, Ohno said, still holding Nino's jacket in is hands.  
Ten minutes later, Nino had finally managed to convince his manager that he didn't need another TV appearance to promote his new drama and went into the living room where he had seen Ohno vanish into.  
The small man was sitting on the floor, munching something.  
“This is super tasty”, he said and finally, Nino could see what Ohno was eating. He must have found the box in his pockets and was now tasting its content.  
Nino wasn't sure how to react. He had intended to give the chocolate to Ohno, but he hadn't though that the older man was that bold to take the chocolate out of the pocket by himself. Anyway, he loved the way Ohno's chubby cheeks moved when he was eating, it made him look like a little hamster you felt the urge to hug.  
“I made them myself”, Nino explained and sat down on the sofa. Immediately Ohno stopped chewing and looked at Nino with wide eyes.  
“Oh no!”, he said and put the cap back onto the box. “Today is Valentine”, he whispered as if he had just realized it. “You made this chocolate for someone and I ate it without asking. Nino, I'm so sorry!”, Ohno apologized, looking quite desperate.  
“It's okay!”, Nino calmed him down. “It wasn't for someone else...”  
Ohno looked at him with his big eyes. “If it wasn't for someone else...was it for me?”, the older one asked and Nino nodded.  
“But it was just because Aiba...”, Nino wanted to explain, but was interrupted by Ohno.  
“You're so cute! I never got chocolate on Valentines before”, he said, moving closer to Nino.  
“Really?”, Nino asked surprised as he couldn't imagine that nobody had fancied Ohno before.  
“Really!”, the older man stated.  
“But I though you were really popular among the male and female idols”, Nino said thoughtfully.  
“I guess I am, but they all know that my heart is just beating for one person”, Ohno said and smiled mysteriously.  
“Oh...”, Nino stuttered, his heart breaking into thousand pieces. There was someone Ohno was in love with and everybody seems to know except he. This was really the worst Valentine's Day ever.  
“So I waited for him to give me chocolate on Valentine's”, Ohno went on and Nino just nodded, trying to fight his tears. “And finally I got them today!”  
Nino couldn't hold his sobbing anymore. Ohno came closer and cupped the cheeks of the crying man. “This chocolate was the most delicious one I ever ate”, he said and brushed the tears away with his thumb. “Because it was made by you”, Ohno whispered and leaned his forehead against Nino's who needed some minutes to process Ohno's words.  
When he finally looked up, he saw Ohno's warm eyes looking at him. “You waited for me to give you chocolate on Valentine's?”, he asked, blinking his tears away.  
“All those years”, Ohno admitted.  
Again, Nino broke into tears. All those years he had buried his feelings and had told himself that it was wrong to love his band mate wouldn't have been necessary if he had just confessed to Ohno earlier.  
“Shhh...”, Ohno soothed him. “It's all right now”, he said and brushed the hairs out of Nino's face. Then, he came closer and sealed his band mate's lips with a kiss.  
It felt like a dream to Nino, feeling Ohno's lips on his own, but the image of Ohno in front of his eyes didn't vanish.  
Nino needed to correct himself. This was definitely the best Valentine's ever.


End file.
